Freedom
by watashi wa Ky-chan
Summary: Lyiana wanted freedom. She wanted an adventure. That's when the Gaang appeared in the North Pole to make her hopes come true. She decides to do some slight changes in their lives aswell.Crappy summary, Rated Kplus for slight language later on. *DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is my first story that didn't involve non-fictional people and my first AtLA story. So, I'm sorry if it is horrible (includes spelling, grammar, lack of detail, punctuation, OOC etc.)**

* * *

Lyiana was no normal girl. She is a powerful bender but no one would be nice enough to teach her due to the customs of the Northern Water she was self-trained.

She was dark skinned and dazzling blue eyes. Her long hair tied into a braid and hair loopies,and her height of five-foot-three.

But her mother just saw her as a regular girl with no bending. She had no freedom, she always stayed near her house and she was thirteen-years-young.

Her mother was overprotective and she never heard of her father. The only person was she ever allowed to hang with is Princess Yue.

She was Lyiana's best friend and the only person she could trust. Well, besides her mother that is.

Lyiana always wished for some freedom and a master to teach her. Just maybe someday, someone will help her.

* * *

_**A/N: 2nd chapter will be up soon! **  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender. If I did I'm pretty sure there would be many changes and a Book 4.**_


	2. The Waterbending Master

**A/N: My brother stole the laptop so I had to fight with him to finish this chapter. I try my best at every chapter because I have many school works then I cram everything in the weekend. *sigh***

* * *

"Yue!" I said and I ran up to her canoe she was riding on. It was an early morning in the North Pole and today was Yue's 16th birthday.

She turned around and smiled. "Happy birthday Yue!" I said. "Thanks Ly." she said and hugged me. Being 16 was having a _arranged _marriage. That must suck, not liking someone you're going to marry.

That's Yue's problem now. Her father told her earlier today who is she going to marry. Hahn looks like a jerk, and he acts like a jerk. Why can't Chief Arnook see that?

I walked and watched my step for the gaps of the water canals. "Don't you have to something to see today?" she asked. I shook my head, "Not today. I'd rather celebrate your birthday." I said.

"Want to join?" Yue said and gestured to her canoe. "No thanks. My mom would probably make a rant again." I said and continued walking. I saw a bison swimming the canals just a few meters away from Yue's canoe.

_A bison? _I saw 2 boys and 1 girl on the bison, a boy who was wearing orange and yellow robes and had a arrow tattoo on his head, another boy who was wearing Water tribe parka and a girl who apparently might be the Water tribe boy's sister.

The bison passed by Yue's canoe and the Water Tribe boy seemed to take an instant liking to her. It looks like he was better than Hahn but better know him first than judge by his looks.

* * *

It was nighttime and I was at a feast for 2 things. One, Yue's 16th birthday, Two, the Avatar has arrived in the tribe.

I was _supposed _to be at a different table from Yue but Chief Arnook said I could sit with Yue since this was one of the 'biggest days' of her life. I was placed at the edge of the table Yue at my right and the Water tribe boy at Yue's right.

Chief Arnook explained why we we're celebrating today,announced that Master Pakku and his students will perform. I watched closely at their moves and smirked when they were finished.

I started eating while the Water Tribe boy was stuffing his mouth with all the food in front of him. Yue sat down between us and started to talk to the boy.

* * *

I walked out of my house at dawn and my head down to only show my mouth. I walked to Yue's house and ducked behind the stairs. I saw the Avatar and the Water tribe girl talking to Master Pakku.

"In our tribe, it is forbidden for women to learn Waterbending." Master Pakku said. The girl stood there for a second and snapped.

"What do you mean you can't teach me?I didn't come all the way here so you can tell me no!" she yelled. "No." Master Pakku said simply.

"But there must be other girl waterbenders from your tribe!"she said. "They learn from Yagoda to heal." Master Pakku said, calmly.

"I don't wanna heal, I wanna fight!" the girl yelled and flew her arms backward. _Tell me about it. _I mean like, they treat the girls as if they are not as equal as boys. Like, come on! We're human beings too you know.

The 3 continued to bicker about the customs in the Tribe. The Water Tribe girl came down the stairs I was hiding behind from and she looked at me curiously.

"Tell me about it, our customs stink." I said and straightened myself. "I can see that. No wonder our Tribe separated from them." the girl said and glanced at Master Pakku.

"You're from the Southern Water Tribe? The customs must be so different." I said. "Yeah, in our Tribe all benders can we trained, even the girls. Katara, by the way." the girl said.

"Lyiana, but you can call me Ly or Lya." I said. "Nice to meet you. Are you a waterbender?" Katara asked.

"I am but I spy on Pakku or self-train to sneak some moves." I said. "Cool! I only invented and I have a scroll with me." Katara said and I started to walk.

"You want to go to Yagoda? Healing lesson?" I asked her. Katara nodded and we went to the ice cave.

* * *

Me and Katara hung out for the whole day and a little bit of Sokka and Aang joining too. Katara told me about their adventures lately, how they found Aang, Prince Zuko and his uncle tracking them down always and how Aang was in the Avatar State.

It all looked exciting except for the part where Prince Zuko chasing you down. I told her how I never got into an adventure, how my life started at first and how boring it is here with your mom guarding you like your locked form the outside world.

It was midnight and I snuck out of my house and found the not-so-nearest waterfall. It wasn't so close to my house and I started to bend some water. I practiced streaming the water and whipping it everywhere to make some moves.

Aang and Katara appeared on the other side of the waterfall and I had to waterbend myself all the way there. "What brings you here late at night?" I said.

"Aang will teach me waterbending that he learned from Master Poophead." Katara said. I laughed a little at her name for Master Pakku. "Why don't I teach you? I spied on his teachings until I got caught a few weeks before." I said.

"Why not!" Aang said, excitedly. I taught them a few moves I 'learned' from Master Pakku until the water I was streaming was bended out my control.

Aang and Katara's water were out of their control and we watched it go up. I widened my eyes at Pakku up there. He was talking to Aang and he was no longer welcomed as his student since he found a 'new teacher' anyway.

"Sorry, Aang. It's all my fault." I said. "It isn't. It's mine, I was teaching Katara some moves." Aang said and walked inside their tent.

"Sorry, Katara." I said. "It's alright. Night." Katara said. "Night." I replied and walked back to my house.

* * *

I walked up to Yue's house and found Aang,Sokka and Katara talking to Chief Arnook. I walked up to them until I had to stop from Katara's anger.

"I'll be outside if you're mad enough to fight me." Katara said, bitterly. Yue gasped and Pakku just looked like he didn't care. Katara stomped outside to the place where Pakku also teaches his students.

"Katara, I'm joining your fight. Not just you and Aang, but the girl waterbenders have a right to learn too." I said to her. "Someone needs to slap a sense into that guy!" Katara yelled.

I removed my parka on top of my regular clothes and set it on the ice floor. Katara removed her parka had harshly threw it to Sokka.A group of the Tribe came to watch, also kids.

Pakku came down but with no hint that he was going to fight Katara and me. "Ly, you're not going to fight." Katara said. "I will. I have my own rights and beliefs." I said.

Pakku said something that irritated Katara and she whipped Pakku's head with water. "Fine!You both want to learn so badly? Study closely." He taunted.

He bended a circle around us becoming smaller and smaller. Katara cut the circle by bending it to her left while I did it to my right. I really didn't know what else what happened.

Something just controlled me, in a good way. It all just happened. Katara was stuck in between icicles that Pakku bended while I was still fighting.

"Our Tribe's customs stink!" I said and shot a wave to Pakku and he bended it up to trap me. I bent the water above me to make so ice daggers to hit Pakku.

One of them cut a few strands of his hair a little but it just looked the same. "Our Tribe puts girl as if their second class!" I said and we stopped fighting for awhile.

"Girls can fight too you know!" I shouted. The ice below me started cracking, "Girls are human beings too!Stupid customs are so unfair! We aren't your servants!God!" I said and the ice cracked even more.

"Fine. If you say so." Pakku said. I sighed of relief then screamed when I icicles dropped on me like Katara. I found Katara's necklace on the floor in front of the icicles. "Katara!Your necklace!" I yelled and pointed my chin to it.

Pakku picked up Katara's necklace and he suddenly became soft. The icicles melted on us and Pakku mentioned Katara's grandma's name.

* * *

Well this is turned out to be an okay day. Pakku let girl waterbenders be trained and Sokka, well, he got Yue. Too bad she's engaged to Jerk Hahn.

When I got up to Master Pakku's training area, there were many people than usual. It was an dawn and there were young girls, teenage girls and even adults. Now, this is a custom I can deal with.

* * *

**A/N: I had no idea what to put at the ending so I just did that type of ending. **

**Disclaimer: I do not know Avatar The Last Airbender. If I did there would be a change in the pairings. (I think you already know who Katara will end up with.)**


	3. The Seige of the North Part 1

**A/N: So, an anon asked why does Lyiana knows what a sky bison looks like. Here's the answer: Her grandmother told her stories about each nation which she got from her mother,who was a traveller in her young life. I hope that answer was clear for you! Also, sorry for not updating sooner! I have to focus on some tests, practice, and exams are near. It's my last year for Grade School and I really want to pass this year so please bear with me for the next weeks.**

* * *

It was an early morning in the Northern Water Tribe and I was at waterbending training. Katara just defeated another student and the rest were also defeated.

Master Pakku said that the girls advance more than the boys, including Aang. Aang made a snowman out of the snow and Momo jumped on Aang's snowman.

I giggled while Katara and Master Pakku just shook their heads. After a few minutes with Aang rolling in the snow with Momo and practicing, their were many black snow falling on the Tribe.

Aang's laughing stopped along with rolling in the floor. We all looked up at the black snow, falling from the sky.

* * *

The whole Water Tribe sat in a room with a big waterfall behind the people running the Tribe. I sat in the front along with my mom listening to Cheif Arnook's words for the battle against a Fire Nation army.

Many men stood up to prepare for the fight and one of them was Sokka. I looked at Sokka then Yue and Sokka left while a tear streamed down Yue's cheek.

After awhile we were let out and my mom was pulling me back to the house. "Mom, please I want to fight!" I said trying to get loose on her grip.

"You don't know how to fight Lyiana! I know you're a waterbender but you barely know any moves!" Mom said. "Mom, I've been learning from Pakku and I _know_ how to fight." I said.

"But I can't risk losing my only daughter."

"Mom, please I'm thirteen and I can take care of myself. You can't keep me locked forever in the house mom."

"I know dear but please, take care and if you do want to fight, do it. You're a teenager and I can't let you stop growing."

A light smile appeared on my face and I hugged my mom. "I'll do my best." I said and ran off, waving my hand at my mom who just smiled.

* * *

The Fire Nation ships have stopped shooting fireballs and I sighed in exhaustion. It was sunset and the wall was damaged, like just a few more fireballs then _crack! _They're in the tribe.

Aang came back and landed next to Appa, he sat in a confused and exhausted position which clearly showed he did. "There's too many, I can't fight them all." he said.

"Why don't you contact the Spirit World?" I suggested. Aang's face brightened up, "Yeah! Is there a place where I can meditate?" he said.

* * *

Yue showed us a small, circular, brown door and Aang went inside. Inside, there was a waterfall behind a small island connected to two bridges.

The small island had a oasis in the middle and a variety of plants behind a wooden...thingy. We walked to the small island of grass and Aang was face first on the grass and felt it.

"I'd never thought I'd miss grass so much!" Aang said and Katara said, "It's so warm here! How is that possible?" she said. We took off our parkas and put them aside on the grass.

Momo looked at the oasis and sipped on the water while the 3 of us looked at Momo angrily. Momo went away and Aang sat in a meditating position.

Katara and Yue were whispering about Aang while yelled at them. He stared at the 2 koi fishes in the oasis and his tattos and eyes glowed.

"Is he going to be alright?" Yue asked. "He's going to be fine as long we don't touch his body." Katara said.

"Well, aren't you a big girl now." a deep raspy voice said. The 3 of us turned to the direction of the voice, it was a teenage boy wearing sweats. He had a big scar covering his upper left side of his face, he also had a high ponytail up.

"Yue! Get help!" I said and Yue ran grabbing her parka along the way. Me and Katara started fighting the teenage boy-er- Zuko who was a firebender.

He shot to fire blasts from his fists while me and Katara dogded it and shot water at him. He burned it and shot more fire and I kept dodging it and bending water to him. Zuko kept stepping backward at every turn we bend, he was on the water and Katara and I coordinated to bend the water around him and made a ball of ice around him.

"You little pest, you found a master haven't you?" Zuko said to Katara. The ice turned red and it melted. Zuko sent more fire to us while we were shooting water at him. He stumbled back into the water and I started bended the water around him and make the water blast at him, holding him back at the iceberg around us. I froze it and he didn't move.

Me and Katara walked back to Aang and the sun started rising. I turned around and saw Zuko going down from the ice. He blasted fire at us and I made a water didn't work, smoke blocked our vision and Katara hit the wood while I hit the ground inbetween the space of the wooden thing. The smoke cleared and Zuko was holding Aang by the collar.

"You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun." Zuko said and the last thing I saw was Zuko dragging Aang away.

* * *

Someone was shaking me up and made me sit up. My vision was blurry until my eyes adjusted and saw Sokka with a serious and worried look on his face.

"Get up. We're going up to the Tundra."

* * *

**A/N: There, finally done. Thanks to ElizaBethJacksonPotter, UltimateLoveStorys, Liz and everyone else reading and following this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Bryke does. If I did, well, it would be different and longer.**


	4. The Seige of the North Part 2

**A/N: This story has _many _flaws because of this iPad. Remember that Katara told Lyiana everything from the South Pole to the Northern Air Temple, that includes the appearances of Zuko, Iroh and Zhao.**

* * *

We were on Appa, flying across the Northern Tundra, looking for Zuko and Aang. "Don't worry, Zuko couldn't have gotten that far." Yue said.

I couldn't hear Sokka and Katara's response despite the blizzard. I saw a big crack on the ground and my eyes widened.

"Over there!" I yelled and Appa went down near the big- no, _huge _crack on the ground. The other side was feet away where we were standing.

I saw something on the snow, like someone was being dragged, Aang. The tracks weren't that fresh but it was a little deep."There is no way they made it passed here!" Sokka yelled.

"They did!" I said and they turned to me. "Someone was being dragged, that has to be Zuko carrying Aang. They made it here, but I'm not that sure if they made to the other side." I continued.

"Let's check then. We'll keep flying north." Katara said. We boarded Appa again and flew north.

After a few minutes, we saw a blue thing headed somewhere and it glowed where it landed. "That's gotta be Aang!Yip yip!" Katara said.

Appa flew towards to the light and landed near a cave. The blizzard had stopped and me, Sokka, and Katara jumped down from Appa.

Aang was tied up on the floor and Zuko was standing near him. "Care for a rematch?" Zuko said.

"Not really." I said and bended snow at him. He got knocked out and Sokka untied Aang.

Aang, Katara and Sokka got on Appa while I stood near Zuko. "We can't leave Zuko here." I said.

"Sure we can." Sokka said. "No! He's going to die!" I yelled at Sokka and we eventually got Zuko on Appa.

On our way back, the moon and sky turned red and Yue and Aang clutched their head. I straighted myself at Yue's action.

"I owe the Moon Spirit my life." she said. A flashback came in my mind.

* * *

**5 years ago**

_"I've always wondered why your hair is white." I said. Yue became serious and straightened herself. _

_" I owe the Moon Spirit my life." She said. I nodded and she continued, "My father told me this, when I was born, most babies cry but I was asleep. The healers did everything they could, they told my parents I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me, that night on the full moon, I was placed in the Spirit Oasis. My dark hair turned white and I started to cry. That's why they named me Yue, for the moon."_

* * *

"...Yue, for the moon." she finished. We landed on the Spirit Oasis and Zhao and 6 soldiers were there.

Yue stayed on Appa's saddle, while me, Sokka, Katara, and Aang hopped off Appa and stanced in front of Appa. Zhao was holding a bag, something was moving inside, it was a koi fish.

Momo got off Zhao and flew to Aang's shoulder. Zhao said something and put his fist beside the bag that was moving, in his other hand.

The 4 of us loosened our stances and Aang dropped his staff. Aang tried to reason with Zhao, and an old man came out of nowhere, also tried to reason with him and Zhao put down his fist, and put the koi fish back in the oasis.

The color restored and Zhao firebended at the fish. We just stood there and the moon disappeared,so did the color.

The old man-that is _not_ Zhao- attacked Zhao and the soldiers. The soldiers got knocked out and Zhao retreated somewhere.

All of us sat in front of the oasis, Iroh holding the koi fish. "There's no hope now." Yue said and all of us saddened. Aang glowed and he had a voice that wasn't his, "No, it's not over." he said. He stepped in the oasis, the black koi fish, circling around him.

The oasis glowed and Aang was sucked in. The water around the island glowed blue and white and it headed toward the Tribe. We all sat there for awhile until the old man put back the white koi fish back in oasis.

"It's too late, it's dead." Katara said. The old man glanced at Yue and he spoke, "You have been blessed by the Moon Spirit, some of it's life is in you." he said.

"You're right. It gave me life, maybe I can give it back." Yue said. My eyes started to water at what she was going to do.

* * *

_"Wait, so when you die, you become the Moon Spirit or does the life go back to the koi fish?" _

_" I guess the life goes back to the koi fish."_

* * *

Sokka grabbed Yue's hand and Yue stopped. "I can't let you do this. Your father told me to protect you!" Sokka said.

"I have to do this." Yue said and slipped her hand away. I stood up and hugged her and she hugged me back. "I'm going to miss you, Yue."I said and tears started rolling down. "Me too, Lyiana." she said and I let go.

She put her hands on the koi fish and it glowed and Yue fainted. Sokka catched her and I just let the tears fall. Yue glowed and she disappeared from Sokka's arms.

She appeared in front of us wearing white clothing with some floating around her. A tear slid down her cheek. "Lyiana," she said and I looked up. "Join Aang, Katara, and Sokka, you'll be fine with them, I promise." she said and I nodded and smiled.

Yue said goodbye to Sokka and kissed him and she dissapeared. I wiped away my tears and sniffed.

* * *

The sky was bright and blue again, the tribe was nearly destroyed and there was no more Fire Nation. Sokka and Cheif Arnook were talking at the distance while Katara and Aang were talking aswell.

"You were a great friend for Yue. Why don't you try to go with the Avatar, dear." I turned around and saw my mom standing there. "Really mom?" I asked and walked to her.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just don't try and get yourself killed." she said and laughed. I smiled and hugged her.

I pulled away from the hug and smiled at the view of the 3 friends, hugging.

* * *

**A/N: _Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh, we don't even have to try it's always a good time! _Sorry for the flaws and confusion (for you) in this chapter. Yesh! On to Book 2! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. This is why we call it fan fiction people. **


	5. The Avatar State

**A/N: Exams are done! Yey! Now I can update! Sorry for not updating it been like what, 3 weeks? because I had to study and I had writer's block. My friends watched Legend of Korra, they loved it.**

**Toph: Good for them.**

**ilovemusicFangirl: ERMAGERD! How did you get here?!**

**Toph: I honestly have no idea.**

**ilovemusicFangirl: Right... I hope you can bear with my laziness to update every week and-**

**Toph: No kidding.**

**ilovemusicFangirl: and enjoy!**

* * *

It was a few days after the battle in the North Pole and we were on a boat to the Earth Kingdom. We were travelling with Master Pakku and a few more people on the boat plus Appa.

We flew away on Appa in the morning somewhere in the morning. We arrived a few hours later on an area surrounded by a wall.

We landed inside the area and we stretched as we got down. "Welcome Avatar Aang!" we turned around to see a guy standing in front of some soldiers.

He welcomed all of us and fireworks had shown in the sky right after he welcomed us. He led us to his meeting room on the top floor of the building.

I hadn't paid attention to General Fong until he said something that we were supposed to do at the end of summer. "You're ready to face the Fire Lord."

"What?! No I'm not!" Aang yelled. "Aang still needs to master the rest of the elements, he just started on waterbending." I said.

"When he wiped out a navy of Fire Nation ships, he can defeat the Fire Lord right now!" General Fong said as he stood up. "The thing is that can only be triggered in the Avatar State." Aang said.

"We'll just have to find a way then." General Fong replied. "This guy's an idiot." I muttered.

* * *

The next day, General Fong had tried many things trying to trigger the Avatar State. The chi-enhancing tea had made Aang hyper, scaring him was too boring, and mixing all of the elements then throwing it at him just made him sneeze. Honestly, this general is stupid and too 'head-on'.

I went to talk to Aang, in his room with Sokka. "Aang?" I said and a faint reply was heard. I walked inside and found Sokka snoring loudly on his bed, and Aang covered with a blanket, staring at the ceiling. I walked over and sat on the extra bed.

"Aang are you sure you want to do this?" I said.

"Not anymore."

"Great!You can't trigger the Avatar State unless your past lives want to right?"

"I guess."

"Did you notice anything before you go Avatar State?"

"I glow?" I chuckled a little.

"No, I meant any physical or emotional reactions?"

"I had a dream when I was in the Avatar State the past weeks. I was scary, it looked like I was mad."

"Maybe you can trigger the Avatar State when you're angry."

"Maybe. Good night anyways." he said and smiled at me.

"Night. Hope you know what to do." I said and walked out.

* * *

We walked to General Fong, first thing in the morning to talk. When Aang finished his sentence General Fong attacked him, he fell downstairs and guards took me and Sokka's arms tied.

I gave an angerily sigh and grabbed one of the guards arms quickly and twisted it around. He grapsed away from my arm and gave me enough space to kick the other guard. Sokka had been released by his own little trick and we quickly rushed down to the battle downstairs.

We met with Katara and we sprang into action. I bended the water out of my pouch and spilit them into two. I whipped some water into some guards using gigantic, circle earth disks. I twisted the water around the guards then I threw them aside. Katara was on the middle of the battlefield and all of the earth disks were facing towards her.

"Maybe you can escape, but she can't." General Fong said. "Katara!" I said I bended water to General Fong and Katara was doing the same. He rose some earth and the water became slurry. He sunk Katara's feet where she was standing.

Aang came out to General to make him stop, but he wouldn't until Aang goes to the Avatar State. Katara started sinking by the thighs, waist then her neck and head was left until she was in the earth completely. Aang was supposed to grab her braid but he was too late then he started to glow.

He was risen up in the air by a tornado surrounding him. He started to attack and Katara was back in the surface. Aang didn't stop and he attcked. He hit the ground and there was a wave of blocks of earth coming from him. After a while he was down and the place was destroyed.

"Aang!" Me and Katara went to him. "Katara? Ly?" Aang said. "Everything's fine now." I said and we helped him up.

"That was amazing! Almost perfect!" General Fong said. "You're out of your mind." Aang said. "I guess we'll just figure out on the way to the Fire Nation." he said while Sokka snuck up on his back with an ostrich-horse and hit him with his club.

I smirked, "That's better." I said. " Anybody got a problem with that?" Sokka asked. The earthbenders shook their heads and Sokka got off the ostrich-horse. "Would you like an escort to Omashu?" one of them asked.

"I think we're all set." Katara said. We got our stuff and headed to Omashu.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if there are punctuation and spelling errors due to the annoying keyboard of the iPad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender due to fact I cannot create such a creative show. **


End file.
